The Bar
by dorydafish
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3x04 - 'Oh no.  You are not wriggling out of this one, Karofsky.  How the hell are you in a gay bar?  You do know this is a gay bar, right' KURTOFSKY SCENE!


**After today's spoilers, it just had to be done…**

**If the spoiler that Kurt will have an awkward run-in with Karofsky at a gay bar are true, Glee is gonna get good in episode 4**

* * *

><p><em>*Kurt tries to close his gaping mouth. David Karofsky was standing at the bar, beer in hand, taking in the scene. Curiosity got the better of Kurt and he slowly makes his way over, clearing his throat*<em>

**Dave:** _*shocked*_ HOLY CRAP! What the fuck!

**Kurt:** Hello to you too.

**Dave:** _*looks around*_ What the hell are you doing here, Hummel?

**Kurt:** _*raises an eyebrow*_ Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?

**Dave:** Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! You didn't see me.

_*Dave tries to move away but Kurt grabs onto his wrist*_

**Kurt:** Oh no. You are not wriggling out of this one, Karofsky. How the hell are you in a gay bar? You do know this is a gay bar, right?

**Dave:** _*through gritted teeth*_ Yes Hummel. I know this is a fucking gay bar.

**Kurt:** _*nods*_ Just checking. No need to be defensive.

_*The bartender comes over and looks at Dave*_

**Bartender:** What can I get your boy?

**Dave:** _*shakes his head at the assumption*_ Um no-

**Kurt:** _*smiles and places a hand on Dave's arm*_ His _boy_ would like a Cosmopolitan.

**Bartender:** I.D.?

_*Kurt presents a fake I.D. and the guy behind the bar seems satisfied*_

**Dave:** _*hisses*_ You've got a fake I.D.? And what the fuck? You let the bar guy think we were together? What happened to your perfect boyfriend?

**Kurt:** _*hisses back*_ Blaine stupidly got caught sneaking out of his house tonight and is now grounded forever. I couldn't let my shiny new I.D. go to waste, could I?

**Dave:** So you came by yourself?

**Kurt:** I don't see you with anyone.

_*The bartender comes back with Kurt's drink and looks at Dave expectantly. Kurt presses himself against Dave.*_

**Kurt:** _*smiles sarcastically at Dave*_ Well, pay the man, Sweetie.

_*Dave grumbles something under his breath that Kurt can't quite catch, but hands over the money. When the bartender is out of ear shot, Dave moves away*_

**Dave:** You got your free drink. Now leave me alone.

**Kurt:** No. There's a weirdo behind me staring. I don't want him to think that I'm available.

**Dave:** _*looks behind Kurt*_ I think you'll find he's looking at me.

**Kurt:** Okay, whatever. Could we just stick together?

**Dave:** Why the hell are you even here? I'm here because I'm trying to figure out this gay shit and maybe make out with a few guys. You already have a boyfriend and you already know all the gayness in the entire world.

**Kurt:** Gayness? Really, David? Really?

_*takes a sip of his Cosmo and makes a face*_

**Kurt:** Ugh. That burns. It's like I'm drinking ammonia.

**Dave:** First time drinking alcohol?

**Kurt:** _*shudders*_ Not quite. But it's the last. I forgot how bad it tastes. Look, I just wanted to do something grown up for once. Something cool. Like going to a bar. It's senior year, David.

**Dave:** Right, so now you've now here, and had a drink brought for you, you can go home.

**Kurt:** _*plays with the straw in his drink*_ I'm not ready to go home…so is this your first time here?

**Dave:** That's a pick up line!

_*The random guy staring at them walks up to Kurt, halting their strange conversation*_

**Guy:** You wanna dance, Cutie?

**Dave:** _*narrows his eyes and throws his arm over Kurt's shoulder*_ He's mine, Buddy. Sorry.

**Guy:** My loss.

_*When the guy disappears Kurt grins at Dave in a 'told you so' way and grabs his hand*_

**Kurt:** Let's dance.

**Dave:** Why?

**Kurt:** Because there's nothing better to do?

_*In the end the boys dance, awkwardly at first, but after Kurt breaks the barriers holding Dave back, both boys are goofing around on the floor, fighting between themselves over who is the craziest dancer. Kurt's happily surprised by how easily Dave fits in with everyone else around them. He also notices Dave actually looking as if he's truly having fun and smiles at the thought. By 2am, both boys decide to call it a night*_

**Kurt:** Thanks for sticking with me.

**Dave:** No problem. You're not that bad, Hummel.

**Kurt:** Why thank you kindly. I, Kurt Hummel, have had a successful first gay bar experience, despite Blaine not being here, thanks to you. I'm sorry you missed out on kissing random men.

_*Dave rolls his eyes but is caught by surprise when Kurt leans into kiss his cheek resulting in the kiss ending up on the side of Dave's mouth. Both boys freeze for a moment and Kurt shrugs sheepishly as if to say sorry*_

**Dave:** _*clears his throat and looks away, hands in pockets*_ Could we pretend that this night never happened? Like at school and stuff? I'm still not ready for people to know.

**Kurt:** Sure. It will be our little secret. Like secret almost-friends.

**Dave:** _*shrugs*_ If you like. You okay to get home?

**Kurt:** Yeah. I've got my car. It's not like I drank anything besides diet coke and water apart from that first sip.

**Dave:** _*nods satisfied with the answer* _See you at school on Monday, Hummel.

**Kurt:** Bye, David.

_*On Monday morning, Kurt sees Dave in the hallway. He wonders if Dave remembers Saturday night fondly, and gets his answer with the faintest of smirks from the jock as he passes by. Kurt doesn't know why, but he hopes that the next time he's at the bar, he bumps into his, secret almost-friend, again.*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Posted this on Tumblr but wanted to share the buzz with fanfic readers :P<em>**

**_And everyone else is writing smutty fics so I thought I would go down a different route_**

**_DDF_**

**_XXX_**


End file.
